


Sacred Blood

by squeallyeel22



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Relationships: Lee Hongbin/Reader





	Sacred Blood

There was a lot that went bump in the night, but for all the tales, there were just as many for the warriors of old, the protectors of humanity. These soldiers were known throughout the land to be unbeatable, but no one even knew what they looked like.

And apparently they were taking refuge in your village.

~~~~~

You were making your monthly trip to the village market, getting supplies for the next month and you loathed it every time.

The town wasn’t very big in itself. There was a general goods shop, a city hall and a single tavern. The people were nice but nothing was private here. That was the problem you faced. Living on the very outskirts near the forest, you were the “mystery” of town. Your business was your own, keeping to yourself as you didn’t see the need for friends. Visitors tended to interrupted your work more often than not. That was why you moved out here. For the peace and quiet. However there was a single obstacle in leu of that. And her name was Catherine.

Being the local gossip, any news was big news to her whether it’s the Smith’s boy getting his thumb stuck in a door (which is now a common occurrence if the boy’s father lamenting is anything to go by) or a wolf snatching some sheep from a farm on the outskirts. You couldn’t blame her. Not like there’s much going on in this small village, but sometimes she made situations much worse then they were. She also had an attitude that drove you up the wall most of the time, especially since she was curious of your life. They seem to think there was something you were hiding. Like an illuminator has something to hide. It’s not your fault you didn’t want to be disturbed.

~~~~~~

You overhear old woman going on about warriors of sorts, but you don’t pay it much mind.

“I hear they’re hiding out somewhere in town. It won’t be the inn if their history is anything to go by,” Catherine says as she leans closer to the shopkeeper.

You shake your head, muttering under your breath, “Maybe they could if you would stay quiet about it.”

Apparently, you weren’t as quiet as you thought you were because Catherine spun on her heels to glare at you.

“Got something to say, Y/N?”

Your head hangs before you turn to face the old lady, “I said, maybe they could stay at the inn if you kept quiet about their presence. Given your ways, it’s hard for anyone to have a moment’s peace in this town.”

She gapes before narrowing her eyes, “Bold coming from a lone spinster from the outskirts. What business does a lone woman have doing out there by herself?”

“I wouldn’t be a spinster if the men here weren’t so pitiful and my business is my own.”

With that, you left. The store was out of the things you needed anyway. You would have to make a trip to town to the east, but that’s a good two days trip.

Even so, talking back at her wasn’t the smartest thing to do. Not after that witch scare five years ago. Granted you weren’t into the art yourself, but you were interested in it. In any case, being on your own had taught you how to survive without the needing to come to town as often as the other folks on the outskirts.

You pick up your skirt as you go up the steps, careful not to trip as you entered the carpenter’s store. The apothecary shelves you had inquired about during your last trip were ready, much to your delight. As the carpenter joined you to your small carriage, you could feel the sharp gaze of someone watching you. You already knew _exactly_ who it was so ignoring her, you began to lead the man back to your homestead, excited to finally clean up some space in your small home.

~~~~~~~

As the sun began to set that evening, you were finishing up folding the laundry you did that morning. The evening chill began to creep in and a wolf’s howl rang out in the distance. Great. Just what you needed today. You lifted the basket up onto your hip and made your way up to the house. Moving all those herbs into their respected drawers took more time than your first thought once the man left.

It was just after dinner when you had settled down with a book that you noticed a flicker of light outside. Marking your page, you wander over to the window, but nothing happened for a good moment. Shrugging, you turn away. Perhaps you’ll turn in early toni—

 _CRASH_!!

Speeding back over to the window, a light shown from inside the barn a fair bit away. Shoving you boots on, you grab your grandmother’s sword before going outside. You creep up upon the side of the barn, the sound of pained groans and cursing getting louder as you approach the door. Whipping open the door, you yell, “Who are you?!”

Four pairs of bright glowing yellow eyes stare back at you as the men gasped.


End file.
